Master Arc
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: When Jaune is called in to receive an inheritance from a distant relative, he expects maybe a few heirlooms and maybe a bit of cash. He never imagined that he'd be given an entire mansion full of beautiful skimpily dressed maids at his beck and call. Now he must learn to become a proper master over his girls. be A harem fic that contains lemon, bdsm, spanking, etc.
1. Welcoming the Master

"Hey kid, wake up!"

Jaune grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his face. He had only meant to doze off for an hour or two, but if they were here already he must have sleep a lot longer than he'd intended. He stood up and made his way to the front of the bus. "Right, thanks sir," he said offering a tired smile and nod towards the driver.

The man nodded back. "No problem. Have a good one kid."

With that Jaune made his way off the bus and took a look around the station. He was supposed to be meeting someone here, but he had no idea who or even how to identify them. The letter had hardly given him any details. Only a destination and some simple instructions.

He could still hardly believe he had family all the way out here and never knew it. Apparently this… Ozpin guy had been a really distant relative of his. None of his family had even knew about him. Not even his grandfather. If he was being honest Jaune was still wasn't sure about it himself. But it wasn't like they could get a DNA test or anything.

The guy was dead after all.

It was hard to say he felt bad… well, he sort of did. It was sad when _anyone_ died. But he hadn't even known he existed until a week ago. He didn't even have a face to put to the name. So it was hard to say he felt the loss all that much.

But Ozpin had apparently looked them up some time ago, because according to the letter he'd left him something in his will. It was _only_ him too, something that had annoyed his sisters to no end. He honestly would have let them have it if It meant not having to trek all the way out here. It was a nice view and everything, but it was out here all the way in the sticks.

As the bus pulled off he kept looking around the dinky little station for any signs of life, but didn't see anyone. He checked his watch. The letter said they he was supposed to be here by seven. He was three minutes early. So either they just hadn't gotten here yet or they were very punctual. He walked over to take a seat on a nearby bench, when suddenly he heard a clicking sound making it's way towards him.

He looked over his shoulder and then grew wide eyed when he saw the stunning figure making it's way towards him. It was an insulting hot women whose blonde hair was tied into a bun. She had a pair of piercing green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her hair was tied into a bun, and she wore a tight white blouse and the tightest pencil skirt he had ever seen.

She looked like a sexy secretary out of a porno. Yet somehow still had an heir of both authority and class about her. He continued to look her up and down as she made her way towards him, her heels clicking against the ground as she approached. "Mr. Arc I presume?" she asked stopping in front of him.

Jaune just kept staring for a few moments, then blushed and shook his head once he realized she was talking to him. "Uh! Yes! Mr. Arc! Jaune Arc! That's me!"

She nodded. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Arc. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You may simply call me Glynda. I served as an employee for your cousin Ozpin, and am here to discuss what he left to you in the will," she explained. "If you would please follow me, we can make our way to his residents so that we can go over everything proper."

_I'd follow you anywhere. _

Jaune watched as she turned and began walking off. He quickly followed, his eyes never leaving the blonde's pert well shaped bottom as it bounced up and down with each step. She led them to the other end of the station where a black limo was waiting for them. Jaune looked stunned. He had never even seen a limo up close, let alone got to ride in one.

Was this women rich? Maybe she had been Ozpin's lawyer or something. Maybe that would explain how she could afford something like this. Glynda opened the door for him, and he nervously made his way inside. Glynda stepped in after him, taking a seat directly across from him. With how she was sitting he got a perfectly good view up her skirt.

_Purple…_

If she noticed his rather blatant ogling of her lacey purple undergarments, she didn't call him out on it. "We're ready Neo. Please take us back to the estate."

Jaune snapped out of his gaze and turned towards the driver. It was a rather petite girl who could have easily been mistaken for a child. Her hair was split into two colors, pink and brown, as were her eyes. She nodded and winked towards Jaune before starting the vehicle and pulling off. Jaune blinked. Two drop dead gorgeous women in one day. This was a dream.

Wait a second. "Uh… did you say estate?" he asked.

Glynda pushed her glasses up. "Why yes. Your cousin was very well off. He owned quite a large portion of land," she explained. "Part of the conditions was that you be shown the contents of the will at the estate. So while I apologize for the delay, I must insist that we wait until we reach the estate to reveal its contents."

Jaune nodded. "Uh, okay. Sure."

The rest of the ride went in silence. Glynda simply sat, eyes closed and a calm, thoughtful expression on her face. Jaune did his best to tear his eyes away from her, staring out of the window and enjoying the scenery. The route they were taking carried them up a dense forest like area, presumably cut off from the rest of the local population.

Of course eventually his attention wandered right back to Glynda. Every little move she made seemed to accentuate her lovely breasts or shapely legs. If that skirt rode up any further she might as well have just taken it off. He certainly wouldn't have complained.

When they finally reached their destination, Jaune's jaw dropped.

A mansion! His cousin loved in a mansion!

For the last several years he'd been stuck in a cramp room with two of his sisters, and this guy had this whole place to himself! Life was so unfair! "If you'd follow me Mr. Arc, we can go over the contents of the will. Neo, please park in the garage and report inside. You and the rest of the staff will be required shortly," Glynda instructed as she began stepping out.

Staff? He had a staff? Then again if he lived in some place this big it shouldn't have been a surprise that he'd had people to run it and keep it clean. The driver, Neo, nodded towards the blonde women before looking towards Jaune. She flashed him a devious smirk and then winked, causing a blush to spread across his face.

He chuckled and waved back nervously before following Glynda out. She led him up to the front door, holding it open for him. His mother would have scolded him for not remembering that a gentlemen holds the door open for a lady, but he was too impressed by the view to remember his manners.

The inside of the building was just as lavish and expensive looking at the outside had been. There were numerous paintings and works of art decorating the lobby and halls. The place also looked absolutely spotless. The staff must have been very good at their job. Although he was curious about who was paying them now if his cousin was six feet under.

Glynda led them off to a room a few halls down. Surprisingly Jaune so no sign of the staff around, but he supposed they might have been having a meeting or something. Once they were inside she walked over to a desk with a projector sitting on top of it. "Huh, old school," Jaune complimented.

"He did have a taste for antiques," Glynda said before gesturing towards the chair facing the wall. "Please have a seat. Ozpin has left a message that will explain everything. Afterwards you'll be free to look over the will and confirm all the details yourself."

Jaune nodded and took his head. The lights went off, and the projector sprung to life. An image of a middle aged man wearing a black coat, a green, scarf, and shades appeared on the blank wall. The man cleared his throat before he began.

"_Good evening Jaune. If you are watching this then I assume that my time has finally come and I've left this world. A regrettable, but expected outcome. I learned some time ago that I'm not long for this world, and I've had plenty of time to make peace with that fact._"

Jaune frowned. He had known he was dying?

"_With the news of my impending death I thought of passing on my wealth and fortune to someone else. Unfortunately I was never blessed with any children of my own. But after some digging I discovered a distant branch of the family that I never had the good fortune of running into. Your branch of the family. Which is why added you to my will, and had my assistant Glynda contact you._"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. So he wanted to share what he had with his family, even if he hadn't met them. That made sense. But why just him? Couldn't they have called the rest of the family here for this news? Or just mailed this video? It would have been so much easier than dragging him all the way out here, wouldn't it?

"_Now, I know your curious about why I didn't bother calling the rest of the family. Well the answer is simple. It's because, while I intend to send them a sizeable portion of my wealth to them as well, sixty-five percent of it will go to you. Congratulations Jaune. As of now you are a billionaire." _

Now the young man looked absolutely floored. He nearly fell out of his seat. A billionaire?! Was he serious?! He couldn't be could he?! There was no way!

"_Your family will be given my summer home to move into if they wish. And their share should be more than enough to support them ten times over. But this estate will also be given to you, and the staff will now work under you as well. Of course there are certain conditions that need to be met on your end of this arrangement._"

Jaune gulped. The idea of the conditions was definitely something he should have been worried about, but the news still hadn't quite sunken in yet.

"_It's not something I think will present a problem. The condition is that should you ever choose to settle down with a significant other, your choice must be from among the staff. There is no time limit to this condition, and it is only if you choose to do so._"

He looked confused. Choose to marry among the staff? Why in the world would he choose such a weird condition like that? Even if he had been planning on getting married anytime soon, he didn't even know how many options that left him with.

"_Now I'm sure you've had enough to listening to this old man prattle on. So please enjoy your new wealth and all the perks that come with it. As I mentioned earlier, Glynda will help walk you through all the details. Be sure to look over both the staff and your future fiancé with a firm hand. They'll doubtlessly need it._"

With that the projector clicked off, leaving a stunned and confused blonde staring at the wall. He shook his head as he let everything sink in. This was insane. Five minutes ago he was just a regular guy checking to see if some distant relative left him anything of worth. Now he was supposed to be a billionaire.

He turned around to talk to Glynda, hoping she could help sort all of this out, and then gasped when he saw her. She was no longer wearing her white blouse and pencil skirt, which where folded up neatly on the desk nearby, but what had to be the skimpiest French maid's uniform he had ever seen in his life.

Somehow the skirt she wore now was even shorter than before, and a more than fair among of her cleavage was showing. "Now that that has been sorted out, please allow me to reintroduce myself," she said before bowing towards him. "I am Glynda Goodwitch. Head Maid of the Arc manor, and at your service. Please allow me to serve you, Master Jaune."

Jaune's face lit up. With her bowing forward like this, her cleave was on full display. He was also sure had he been standing behind her he would have a perfect view of her panty clad bottom. He held his hands up. "W-wait a second Ms. Goodwitch! There's no need to-"

"Please Master Arc, there's no need to address me in such a formal manner. It's my place to serve you. You may simply call me Glynda," she said before standing back up. "Now, if it would please you, you may follow me to meet the rest of the staff."

Jaune shook his head. "Wait, hold on!"

Glynda stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face her. "Yes Master?"

He felt his cheeks flush at the words. Being called master by such an attractive woman was definitely a pleasing feeling, even in such a bizarre situation. He had thought she was his lawyer, or maybe an assistant. He never would have pegged her as a maid. "I-I'm a little confused here."

"Shall I play the video back?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I heard the video. I just… is this real? Am I dreaming or on some kind of prank show. Because this just doesn't… this doesn't seem possible."

"I assure you that this is real master. You are not dreaming, nor is this some sort of prank. I realize this may be quite a lot to take in, but you are the new owner of the Arc mansion. If you'd like to take a moment to sit I can fetch you a chair. The staff will be more than willing to wait for you."

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wanted to sort this out, but if the entire staff was waiting on him he didn't want to take too long. "Okay. Let's go see the staff and then sort out all of the details."

"Of course Master," she said bowing her head once more. He was tempted to tell her that she didn't need to call him that but… he kind of liked it. He began following after her again. He knew he should have been trying to sort out all of this news in his mind, but clearly his head wasn't in the game, as his eyes once against wandered to her bottom.

_Damn it Jaune! Focus! You need to be trying to figure this out! Not ogling the sexy French maid! Besides, she's technically your employee! This is sexual harassment! _

Glynda looked over her shoulder. "Master. If you'd like to take a look under my skirt, I will gladly bend over or just lift for you," she said simply.

Jaune flinched. Had… had she noticed him staring this whole time and just not said anything? And was she serious about lifting her skirt for him. As if she had read his mind, she reached back and grabbed her skirt before lifting it upwards, giving him a full view of her bottom in all its glory. Jaune was sure his heart stopped.

"As your servants, it's our job to tend to your every need. Please don't be shy about requesting anything of us in the future. Above all else it's your satisfaction that we desire," she said before dropping her skirt and continuing to walk.

It took a few moments for Jaune to recover and rush after her. She had just flashed her panties to him! And she did it so casually! He was sure most maids didn't do that! What kind of perverted stuff was his cousin into?! "G-Glynda, I… I'm really not sure about all this!"

"Please don't fret Master. I'll help guide you through everything. There's really very little needed on your part to be honest. Just going over everyone's roll and proper punishment procedure. I imagine that should you feel inclined to take up Ozpin's condition you'd want to meet with all of the girls, but again, that's your choice."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. Did she say girls? Just how much of the staff was made up of women anyway?

His answer came when Glynda opened the door to a large auditorium. Jaune's eyes once again widened as he looked over the small army of women all lined up next to one another. All of them were wearing maids uniforms, just as revealing as the one Glynda was wearing. They all looked towards him. Some with friendly smiles, others with nervous expressions. Some of them were looking at him like predators having a piece of meat dangled before them.

As he looked around he couldn't spot even an average looking one among them. They all looked as if they could be on the cover of a model magazine.

Glynda stood before them all and then held her hand out towards Jaune. "Girls. This is the new master of Arc Manor. Jaune. You will treat him with all the respect he is due, and submit to his authority without question. Is that understood?" she ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" was the loud response the women all gave in unison.

Glynda then turned towards Jaune. "Master. Everyone here is at your disposal for any task you require. Please think of us less as staff and more as property, here to be used and ordered around at your leisure. Should anyone cross or irk you for any reason, please let me know so they can be properly punished," she said bowing again.

The rest of the women all bowed as well. "Please allow us to serve you master!" they all called.

Jaune gulped. "Uh… thank you all. I'm… I don't know what to say…" He really didn't. One part of him thought he must have died on the bus ride here and ended up in his own personal heaven. The other thought this was some dream that he was soon to take up from.

"Master, it was a very long trip up here and you've received quite a bit of information in a very short amont of time. If you're tired you may retire for the night. A room has been made ready for your use until you can move your things here," Glynda offered.

He nodded. "Y-yeah. I think that might be best." He needed to lay down to process all of this.

Glynda nodded before turning back to everyone. "Alright everyone. Back to your jobs. I expect everything to be completed with the same haste and efficacy as always. If you think because there is a new head of household that punishments will not be dealt out, you are mistaken. Now, dismissed." She stomped her foot, her heel clicking against the floor.

"YES MA'AM!"

The dozens upon dozens of women all dispersed, some of them offering small smiles and waves as they passed by him. There was one blonde who had winked and lifted her skirt as she passed by, earning a blush from the young man. Once most of them had left, Glynda turned and motioned for him to follow. "If you'd followed me, I'll show you to your quarters."

Jaune once again found himself following after Glynda. This time as he made his way through the hall he spotted a few more people. They were cleaning, carrying various items by, and attending to a number of other tasks. Each one really was just drop dead gorgeous.

Eventually they made their way to a pair of double doors, which led to a large bedroom. The place was decorated just as nicely as the rest of the mansion. The bed was huge, and it looked so soft he thought he could sink into it. He ran his hands over the sheets, feeling just how soft they were. "This… this is my room?" he asked.

Glynda nodded. "All new furniture was ordered in for you. Of course should you want to redecorate you need only say so," she said explained. "Would you like me to stay and attend to you for the night Master?"

He looked confused. "Uh… attend to me?"

"To pleasure you. It's one of the many services we gladly offer for you master. Your cousins preferred to have a different maid each night, but it's all up to you of course. If you want someone closer to your age we have younger maids who are new to the staff."

Jaune held his hands up. "Wait! Are you serious?! But what about the condition?!"

"The condition was for you to marry someone from the staff. You're still free to lay with anyone you wish. Your cousin didn't care about any details beyond that."

"So… so you're saying that you'd have sex with me… right now, if I asked?"

"If it was what you desired master. Should I undress for you?"

Jaune stood there in thought. She was serious right now. She was really willing to have sex with him if he just asked. How much was she being paid? Then another thought occurred. If he did indeed tell her to, would it really count? It would be more of her job than anything between the two of them. Then his other head told him to just stop questioning it and take his shot.

"Y-yes please."

"As you wish."

Glynda reached underneath her skirt and slowly lowered her panties. Jaune watched as she stepped out of them. Then she began removing her uniform. Apparently she had just decided to forgo a bra since once she peeled it down her perfectly round and milky breasts were bared in all their magnificent glory.

Jaune flushed as he took in her heavenly form. The promise that her snug uniform had made was not exaggerated at all. Her curves were all in the right places, her breasts firm and soft looking, and her public hair was cleanly shaven into a neat little bush. Once she finished folding up her uniform she stood before him, hands at her side so he could look over her.

"I hope the view pleases master."

"It pleases! It definitely please!" Jaune said amazed. He hesitantly reached up towards her chest. "So, is it really alright if I…?"

She smiled towards him before reaching up and grabbing his wrist. Then she pulled his hand up to her breasts, placing it over it. "I told you master. You may do with us whatever you please. Our only desire is to fulfill your desires."

Jaune let out a sigh as his palm felt over the soft mound. He cupped it, giving it a nice squeeze before reaching up and grabbing the other with his left hand. Glynda didn't show any signs of discomfort as he kept groping away at her chests, so he kept going.

He had only had sex twice before. Both times with the same girl. And while she had been by no means ugly, she didn't have anything on Glynda. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, and for the first time she showed a reaction, letting out a small gasp. After he had his full of her breasts his hands began trailing down her body.

He slide them down to her waists, then reached around to grab two handfuls of her rear. It felt even more firm than he'd imagined. He pulled her a bit closer, and then with a bit of hesitation leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. They were soft, and he tasted a hint of mint. He went in for another kiss, please when she didn't pull back or flinch.

This time he pressed his lips against hers harder, wrapping his arms around his waist. Glynda quickly returned the gesture kissing him back and letting his hands continue to explore her form. Jaune seemed like he was in a haze, but somehow or another made it to the bed.

The rest of the night seemed to pass as a blur for young Jaune…


	2. Roasting Ruby's Rump

**A/N: So while I usaully put these type of notes at the end of a chapter (if at all) I wanted to address some things. **

**The first thing I want to say is thank you for all the positive response I got in the reviews. I was genuinely surprised by how many people left comment, followed, and favorited for just the first chapter. Thanks, and hope you like the direction the story is going. **

**The next is about the other story named 'Master Arc' on Archive of our own. It's got a similar setup in the sense that Jaune finds out that he's the owner of a mansion with maids at his service, and people were wondering if I'd seen it before. I can honestly say I haven't come across it before it was brought up in my reviews.(I checked it out after and I like the story, so go check it out if you haven't) **

**The premise of a guy finding out he's the inheritor of a mansion with a bunch of beautiful women isn't exactly a new one. There are plenty of harem anime with the same exact setup. And I think you'll find this story is going to be different from theirs. (In that there will be actual lemons, bondage, spankings, things you wish the main character would actually do in harem anime) As for the name... that's a genuine coincidence. it was just the first thing I thought off. I thought about changing it, but decided against it. There are dozens of fics on the internet. Some of them are bound to have the same name. **

**The last thing is people were asking about some of the younger character being with Ozpin, and how they'd find it was kind of creepy. So to clear things up, everyone in this fic is 18+, and though it's not explicitly stated in this chapter (I hint at it) implied the younger characters are new to the staff and Jaune is their first master. **

**Alright that's it, hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Jaune let out a pleasant hum as he slowly began to wake up. He must have had a long day yesterday, because he'd ended up having such a crazy dream. It had been an incredibly pleasant, but insane dream nonetheless. He was tempted to just stay in bed and go back to sleep, just to see if he could have it again. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before one of his sisters burst in and disturbed him.

"Master Jaune…"

He groaned and waved weakly. "Five more minutes…"

"Master, I don't presume to tell you how to spend your time, but I do believe the day would be better spent exploring your new home."

He let out another grunt. "I was having such a good dream. She was so pretty. Pretty blonde women…" he said smiling to himself.

"Well I'm flattered Master, though I feel like I should inform you that last night was not a dream. You performed quite well." Jaune's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Glynda standing near the bed, now back in her tight fitting maid's uniform. "What you lack in experience you more than make up for in endurance. Given time I assume you'll be quite the performer in bed."

Jaune shook his head in disbelief. "W-wait! That was real! Yesterday was…!" His head flashed with images of everything that had happened yesterday. The video of Ozpin's will, the army of maids, Glynda stripping down for him… His face flashed as he looked back up at her. "I… I can't believe we did that. I can't believe that I…"

He'd never thought he'd ever end up with someone like her. Not in a million years. But good god had it been fantastic. He could still practically feel her supple breasts in his hands, and the taste of her soft lips against his. "You seem to be getting excited master. Would you like me to take care of that for you?" Glynda asked.

Jaune looked down and saw that Jaune Jr. was pitching quite the tent from underneath his blanket. He blushed and held his hand up. "Uh! No! I'm good! It's fine. I just… I just need a little time to calm down and let this sink in…" he said rubbing his head.

She nodded. "Very well sir. The bathroom is just around the corner, and there should be some fresh clean clothes already laid if you wish wash up and prepare yourself for the day. Afterwards I suggest we take a tour around the mansion so you can familiarize yourself with the estate and how everything functions."

Jaune slowly nodded back. "Yeah, okay. That sounds like a good idea." Maybe some time in the shower would help him think about what he was supposed to do next. Glynda began picking up his old clothes, and Jaune couldn't help but stare as she bent over. He still couldn't believe he had slept with her.

After collecting himself and making his way to the bathroom, he had decided to just go ahead and get used to the idea of his jaw constantly being on the floor. The bathroom was huge. Much bigger than one person reasonably needed. The bathtub, at least he assumed it was since there was nowhere else he could see anything that could be it, was more like a swimming pool.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he said as he walked over towards the controls. There was already water inside, and it looked like it was being filtered. All he needed to do was adjust the temperature and settings. "This thing has jets?" he mumbled to himself.

He began playing with the settings, and after a few minutes got it to a temperature he was fine with. He slowly stepped inside, letting himself soak in the relaxing warm water. He couldn't say he was really stressed, but he was still… confused? Elated? Whatever it was soaking in this water helped him deal with it better.

After taking a bit longer bathing than he really needed to, he made his way back out and saw a pair of clothes hanging up right outside the bathroom. It was just a black t-shirt and a pair of slacks, which he was thankful for. He had been worried that he'd be expected to walk around in dress clothes all day. Which he guessed would have fit, but he'd never been all that comfortable in them.

He got dressed and made his way back out to Glynda, who had dutifully stood by the door awaiting his return. "I hope you found your bath relaxing master. In the future please feel free to have me or one of the others accompany you and assist," she said bowing.

Jaune thought of having one of the many beautiful girls scrubbing his back for him. "I-I'll keep that in mind," he said trying to fight the blush on his cheeks. "So, the tour then?"

She nodded. "Of course master. First we can head to the meeting room so that I can introduce you to the supervisors. They'll be the ones that you should probably memorize the quickest since you'll be going to them for most issues involving the house," she explained. Jaune just nodded and followed after her as she left. He figured he should just follow her lead on this.

As they made their way down the hall, Jaune spotted all the women at work. They were all busy sweeping, dusting, and mopping every square inch of the place. And to their credit, it looked spotless. "All of these girls really work for me?" he asked.

"Indeed they do young master. Every one of our maids has been trained to make sure they keep this place running smoothly, and to obey and fulfill every command you give. From the most trivial of chores, to the wildest of desires, we're here to serve. I ask that you please don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Jaune gulped as he kept looking around. With just one word he could order them all to strip down naked if he wanted to. He glanced over and saw a blonde, the one who had winked at him yesterday, flash him a flirty smile. He smiled and waved back nervously, but then the girl quickly turned back around and began dusting again.

He looked over and saw that Glynda had shot the girl an ice cold glare. She then turned back to him, face once again even. "I apologize for that master. The girls should know to concentrate on their work unless ordered otherwise. We still have a number of discipline problems within out new recruits," she explained.

"That's okay. It's not a big deal, really," he assured.

Glynda pushed her glassed up. "Will all due respect master, it most certainly is. As the master over so many girls, you must learn to deal with us using strict methods and a firm hand. Should anyone, myself included, step out of line then it falls upon you to correct us," she said.

He scratched his head. He guessed being master of the house carried a certain amount responsibility with it after all.

After a number of twist and turns, they finally arrived at their destination. They came through a pair of large double doors, and Jaune was greeted with the very pleasant site of four more skimpily dressed women standing around a table. "Good morning master!" the women all chimed smiling towards him.

He chuckled and waved back. "Morning…"

Glynda stepped forward and held her hands out. "These four delegate the responsibilities and chores of the house to all the other maids," she explained. "Girls, introduce yourselves."

The first one to step forward was a busty beauty whose white hair was tied into a tight bun. "It is my honor to finally meet you young master. I am Winter Schnee. I'm in charge of common house chores such as cleaning and laundry. I also organize the finances, so if there are any questions about our monetary situation please feel free to ask," she said bowing.

The gesture did a great deal to show off her impressive cleavage. "It's… it's very nice to meet you Winter. I'm looking forward to working with you."

She stepped back, allowing the second to take her place. This one was a tall women with pitch black hair, and a pair of piercing red eyes. "A pleasure master. My name is Raven. I'm in charge of our security measures. While this place is fairly secluded and we rarely ever have any unexpected visitors, know that I will never slouch in my duties to protect these grounds," she said bowing her head.

Jaune felt a wave of intensity flowing off the women. "Well, you seem really… dedicated to your job. I'm sure everything will be fine in your hands."

The next to step forward was… he recognized her! "Wait, aren't you the chauffer?" he asked tilting his head. Neo, now in a maid's uniform, smiled and curtsied towards him. Her hair was now tied into two pigtails, each holding either color of her hair. Jaune could say without a doubt she was definitely the cutest of the bunch.

"Neo is in charge of our culinary needs. She makes sure that our food resource are always well supplied, and that our meals are always healthy, on time, and to your liking. I'm afraid she doesn't talk much. Or at all really," Glynda explained before glaring. "She's also on the cheeky side, so I would recommend keeping a close eye on her."

Neo, as if to prove the woman's point, quickly stepped forward and planted a kiss on Jaune's cheek before stepping back. He blushed as she winked at him. Winter scoffed, and Glynda narrowed her eyes. "We'll discuss that later young lady…"

"And, In all likeliness with, me," the final women said stepping forward. Jaune found this women incredibly alluring. Whereas Raven have off an intimidating aura, and Neo one of adorableness, this women oozed pure sensuality. Her long ashen black hair and amber bright amber eyes were stunning. "Greetings master. I am Cinder Fall. I'm in charge of the discipline among the staff," she said bowing.

Jaune looked at her confused. "Discipline?"

She nodded. "I cover anything from minor to serious offenses, and am well versed in various forms of punishment. If there is any maid that you believe is in need of proper discipline, then don't hesitate to send them to me in the correction center. I'll deal with them appropriately," she said giving him a sadistic smile. "Of course, if there are no reasons and you simply wish to observe a punishment for your pleasure, that's fine too."

Jaune had a feeling that punishments here weren't quite the same as they were in your typical work environment. And the 'correction center'? That sort of peaked his interest.

Glynda stepped forward. "I'd just like to remind you master, that your authority supersedes anyone else's in this room. Myself and Cinder included. And that if you find any fault in our work, or simply wish it, that we are to submit to whatever punishment you deem fit without question," she said glaring towards Cinder.

The two women stared at one another for a moment, and Jaune felt a thick tension in the room. After a while Cinder bowed her head. "Of course. After all, our duty is first and foremost to please the master," she said. "I'll do my best not to disappoint."

Glynda nodded. "See that you do. Now, you're all dismissed. Master Jaune, if you'd follow me I'd gladly show you around the rest of the manor…"

* * *

Jaune knew that it was going to take a while to fully learn his way around this place. It was just so big that getting lose was going to be inevitable. Glynda had did her best to point out some notable marks around the house to help him try and remember his way around, and reminded him that all of the girls knew their way around and would gladly assist him.

During her reassurance, his stomach had started to growl, and it was then that he'd realized he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Glynda apologized for forgetting as well and quickly guided him towards the dining room. "We have a number of foods that can be prepared quickly, and our staff can provide a wide array dishes for you. If there are any favorites please let Neo know, and she'll have the staff add them to the main menu."

Jaune looked impressed. "Wow, there's really an entire menu just for me? That's crazy."

Glynda smiled down at him. "Nonsense. You're the master of the house. The least we can do is provide you with proper meals," she said. "Is there anything you have in mind?"

"Well, I guess I could go for some…" He lost his train of thought as he walked into the dining room, and saw a young girl standing off to the side. He'd been seeing girls all day, so he really should have given more than the quick ogle. But this one was different. She was facing the wall and had her head placed on the back of her head.

She also had the back of her skirt raised up and tucked into her waistband, showing off the pair of frilly red panties that lied underneath. Glynda saw his staring, and then huffed. "I see someone got themselves in trouble this morning. Come here girl," she called sternly.

The girl jumped when she heard her voice, and then slowly turned around to face them. The girl was a petite little thing with black hair that had red tips. She had a pair of pretty silver eyes. She was very cute in Jaune's opinion. Certainly not the bombshell some of the other girls were, but still very attractive. The girl let out a little gasp when she saw them.

"Ms. Goodwitch! Master Jaune!"

Glynda pointed in front of them. "Get over here young lady." The girl gulped before walking over towards them and standing at attention. "Introduce yourself properly to the master."

She bowed towards Jaune. "Hello master. My name is Ruby Rose. I work in the kitchen. I'm happy to be at your service," she said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Jaune waved back and chuckled. "Uh, nice to meet you too Ruby…"

Glynda crossed her arms. "You were facing the wall just now. That means someone assigned you to be punished. What did you do?" she asked sternly.

Ruby looked down at her feet. "Uh… I might have, taken an extra muffin this morning at breakfast," she said making a small circle with her foot. "I'm sorry."

Glynda glared. "Not as sorry as you're going to be young lady. But I suppose the timing is favorable," she said before turning towards Jaune. "Master, I think this is a good opportunity to practice how you're going to punish the girls."

He looked up at her surprised. "Wait? Me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course master. Even if you want to delegate it to someone else later, I think it's best if you at least know how to properly punish and scold us," she said before pointing towards Ruby. "I think a nice long trip over your lap should be adequate for Ms. Rose here. Should I fetch the slipper or hairbrush for you?" she asked.

Ruby looked down and blushed, while Jaune looked shocked. "Wha-? You want me to spank her?" he asked in disbelief. Glynda nodded. She was serious! She really expected him to spank her for someone so trivial? "D-don't you think that's a little harsh over a muffin?"

Glynda held her head up. "Certainly so. But small matters like this have a habit of turning into big ones later. And Ms. Rose is one of our newer employees. If we let such behavior go unchecked, then it'll only encourage her. Swift and harsh punishment is necessary," she explained. "Besides. This is little more than a slap on the wrist. If I wanted to truly send a message then I would have recommended sending her to Cinder."

Jaune saw Ruby's face pale as the mention of Cinder. She looked towards Glynda and quickly shook her head. Okay, he really had to see what went on in the correction room later.

As for this spanking matter… he knew he had just met her, but Ruby seemed like a pretty nice girl. Part of him felt back about her being in trouble over something like a muffin. But then there was that other part of him that he felt with Glynda yesterday telling him that he had another golden opportunity.

"Well… I guess if that's how things are done around here…" he said blushing.

Glynda smiled and nodded. "Very good master." She then turned towards Ruby. "Ms. Rose, go and fetch the hairbrush, and be quick about it. If you dally then I'll be sure to add on to the young master's punishment," she said pointing. Ruby nodded furiously before turning and rushing off as fast as she could.

Jaune took a seat, eyes trailing the girl's skirted bottom as she made her way out of the room. "I… am I really about to spank that girl?" he asked to himself. Not that he didn't like the idea of spanking her. It was like a wet dream come true. But… he just couldn't believe it was real.

Glynda walked over towards him. "Master, have you ever disciplined someone before?"

He reached up and scratched his head. "Uh… yes actually," he said. Back home, whenever his father was away, he was the one in charge of dealing out discipline. Being the only boy and the 'goody two-shoes' of his family, even his older sisters had to bend over for the belt if he or his mother thought they deserved it. And with seven sisters in total he'd gotten plenty of practice.

Of course Ruby wasn't his sister, so this wasn't exactly the same thing. "Well then, I shall simply observe and offer my advice," she said bowing her head. "Until then, please tell me what you'd like for dinner. We can wait as Ruby is disciplined."

"Uh… sure."

Needless to say, it was hard to focus on food when he knew he was about to carry out a very childish punishment to a very attractive young lady. The next few minutes went by as a bit of a blur. Jaune couldn't even remember what he had ordered. His thoughts were stuck on what he had just sentenced poor little Ruby to.

When the girl finally made her way back, she looked out of breath. She looked like she was about to lean against the table before Glynda shot her another glare. Ruby straightened up and then nervously made her way over towards Jaune. The blonde looked over her once more as she held out a hairbrush towards him. "Here you go master. How did you want me…?" she asked nervously.

Just being asked the question brought a ting of arousal from the blonde. He reached out and took the hairbrush from her before patting his knee. "A-across my lap." That's how he spanked his younger sisters, and Ruby was definitely on the younger side. Glynda said everyone working here was at least eighteen, but Ruby was so petite he could have believed she was younger.

Ruby nodded before nervous making her way across his lap. Jaune did his best to keep Jaune Jr. from standing at attention, but the moment she had laid down it shot up. Any hopes that she wouldn't notice were always quickly dashed, as he saw her flinch before just the slightest blush came across her cheeks. "Um… is this good master," she asked nervously.

Jaune cleared his throat. "Y-yes, that's fine. I guess I should get started then," he said raising the hair brush. He tapped it against her seated skirt, and Ruby flinch.

Glynda stepped forward. "Master, if I may," she said interrupting. "Practically all punishments given out are on the bare. Skirts raised, and undergarments down. Something that Ms. Rose should be aware of. I suggest baring her bottom, and awarding her extra swats."

Ruby let out a little groan as Jaune gulped again. He looked back down to the girl's pert bottom before slowly reaching up and raising her skirt. Her red panties were once again on display, but after taking a moment to admire them he soon reached up and began sliding them down her legs. Ruby let out a whimper as her bare bottom, and just the slightest glimpse of her nether lips, were put on display.

Jaune took another moment to burn the breathtaking sight into his memory, while Ruby squirmed around in his lap. Jaune lifted the hairbrush and tapped her bottom with it, earning a little yelp from Ruby. There was no way he could actually think of this like punishing his sister, but he could still use the same tactics.

"Ruby, you've been uh… a very bad girl. And you have to be punished now. This is going to hurt, but you'll be better behaved for it. Understand?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes master."

He tapped the back of the hairbrush against her trembling bottom a few more times, then finally brought his arm back and swung.

SMACK!

"EEP!"

Ruby bucked in his lap, though Jaune instinctively held her down. She kicked around wildly as Jaune looked at the stinging red mark on her cheek. He lifted the hairbrush again and then swung, this time hitting the other cheek.

"OH!"

She whined and wiggled around his lap, the movement only increasing the excitement currently growing between his legs. He tapped her bottom. "So Ruby, why don't we talk about why your being punished," he said rubbing the hairbrush against her cheek. "Why do you think you're being spanked right now?"

Ruby looked down nervously, having a feeling that the wrong answer would make this punishment go on even longer. "Uh… because I'm a bad girl?" she offered. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "OUCH! OW!" Jaune delivered a flurry of spanks, going from cheek to cheek. She howled as he swung away, earning an approving smile from Glynda. She had been worried he would go easy on the girl due to her childlike demeanor, but it seemed to be encouraging him.

After about half a minute Jaune finally stopped, not able to keep the smirk off of his face. "Well, we already know you're a bad girl. Be more specific," he said tapping the girl's trembling bottom once more.

Ruby sniffled, trying to think of another answer that wouldn't get het butt blistered anymore than it already was. "B-because I took a muffin…" she mumbled. SMACK! "OWIE!"

Jaune nodded. "And why was taking the muffin bad?" he asked giving her yet another smack on the bottom. He was having quite the time right now. When he punished his sisters the only real joy he got out of it was payback from their many mischievous pranks and teasing. But with Ruby it was much more fun for a much different reason.

He liked seeing the way her cute little butt bounce. Seeing and feeling her squirm over her lap. And the little yelps she let out were also pleasing to the ears. He knew it might have been sort of sadistic but… he really enjoyed spanking her.

"Because I wasn't supposed to…" she whined. SMACK! "EEP!"

Jaune nodded. "That's right. Because it was stealing," he said scolding her as if she were an actual child. It was something he always used to embarrass his sisters, and if Ruby's blushing face was any sign it was having the same effect on her. "And stealing is wrong, right?"

"Yes sir…" she squeezing her eyes shot. SMACK! "AAAHHH! OW! That stings!"

"It's supposed to sting Ruby. So that next time you think about doing something bad you remember what will happen," he said lifting his arm again. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Jaune once again began to bring the hairbrush up and down repeatedly. Ruby cried out and bucked in his lap yet again, but the girl got nowhere with Jaune pinning her down. He watched as with every smack of the hairbrush her cheeks grew redder and redder. Then he decided to start changing things up a bit.

SMACK!

"YEEEOOOOWWWW!"

Ruby screeched like a banshee with the hairbrush landed right where the curve of her bottom and the top of her thighs met. Jaune knew it as the 'sit spot'. A place where you could get some particularly stingy swats in, and make sure wherever they sat down later they really felt the aftereffects of their punishment. He took aim again, hitting the other side this time.

SMACK!

"OOOOWWWWW!"

SMACK!

"OUCH! I'm sorry!"

SMACK!

"AH! I'm sorry Master! I won't steal anymore!"

SMACK!

"OWIE! Oh, it stings so bad!"

If the girls cries did tugged at Jaune's heartstring at all, he didn't show it. He swatting away, going left to right, and from cheek to sit spots. Neither one really had any idea how long the punishment went on for. But for Ruby it felt like an eternity.

Jaune was the exact opposite. He'd felt the time had passed much to quickly when he finally realized that Ruby's poor bottom wasn't going to get any redder than it already was. But as much as he enjoyed this, he didn't want to do any serious damage. So with a few final smacks, he finally brought the onslaught of spanks to an end.

He hadn't even realized he'd been panting this whole time, and he certainly hadn't realized just how hard he'd gotten. If Ruby noticed it she didn't say anything. She was too busy whimpering over his lap. "O-okay Ruby. I think we're done…" he said reaching down and helping the teary eyed girl back up to her feet.

She winced and sniffled as she stood up straight, doing her best to still look presentable. It was very obvious she wanted to reach back and rub her stinging bottom, but she must have been afraid doing so without being told would land her right back over his lap.

Jaune stood up, and cleared his throat before walking towards her. "Okay Ruby. Now you've been properly punished now. Please don't take things without permission anymore, and be a good girl so this won't happen again," he said patting her on the head.

She nodded. "Yes sir. May I do now…?" she muttered.

Before he could answer, Glynda stepped forward. "You are dismissed. But keep you will keep your skirt up and face the wall outside of your quarters, so that the others may see what you mistake coast you. And keep those hands off that bottom. I'll know if you rub," she warned.

Ruby groaned, but nodded. "Yes ma'am," she said before tucking the back of her skirt back into the waistband. Jaune watched her shiny red bottom as she made her way out of the room.

After she was gone, Glynda walked over towards Jaune clapping in approval. "Well done master. Very well done indeed. I was a bit concerned you would be to soft on her, but from what I could see she was quite thoroughly punished," she said.

Jaune looked back towards the door and then back towards her. "Really? You don't think I was a bit too hard on her?" he asked. He admitted he'd taken things a little farther than he usually would with his sister. He'd been having so much fun he just couldn't help himself.

She pushed her glassed up. "Oh, certainly not. That was quite an adequate punishment for such a minor offense. Something more serious would have warranted a visit to Cinder," she said.

He hummed. Is that was considered tame around he couldn't imagine what a serious punishment would be like. "Right… so every time one of the girls does something minor it's my job to… you know, spank them?" he asked.

Glynda hummed. "Well, it's honestly up to you. The girls are all well aware that they're subject to any punishment you dish out. And as I said earlier, an infraction isn't necessary. If you simply enjoy punishing us you're free to do so anytime you wish," she explained.

"So… even if you didn't do anything wrong, if I told you to bend over my lap right now…?"

She bowed her head. "Then I would do so without a second thought. Would you prefer I go grab the hairbrush from Ruby?" she asked.

He held his hand up. "Uh, no, that's alright. I think I've had enough spanking for today…" He certainly hadn't. It was a very tempting thought. But spanking her over nothing seemed a bit cruel. "I-is dinner almost ready?"

"It should be out soon. But before you eat, please allow me to take care of that for your master," she said walking towards him and then getting down on her knees. Jaune looked confused, until she reached up and then grabbed his pants zipper.

The young blonde flinched as she freed his member, which stood proud and tall. "G-Glynda, you really don't have to trouble yourself with that…" he said, face crimson.

"It's my genuine pleasure master," she said before opening her mouth and taking him in. He felt his whole body tighten as she began working his shaft, her tongue skillfully swirling around it.

Jaune's mind was pretty much a haze as she continued playing with him. But there was one thought that had clearly made it's way through.

As insane and crazy as this place was, it was absolutely amazing. If these really was some kind of dream, he never wanted to wake up.


	3. Switching Up On Yang

"Wow, the master really did a number on you sis."

Ruby frowned as she laid on her bed, bottom up. The poor girl's backside still felt like it was smoking from her earlier spanking. It had been embarrassing having to walk through the halls and standing in front of the wall with her freshly spanked bottom on display. She could hear the others maids giggling and teasing as they passed by.

When it finally came time to turn in for the night, she'd had to deal with her roommates coming in and poking as her bum as well. Her sister in particular had gotten a kick out of seeing the sorry state of her behind. The long haired blonde had was poking at her cheeks amusedly.

"No less than she deserved I'm sure." Her other roommate Wiess held no sympathy for the girl either. The white haired girl sat on her own bed giving her a disapproving look. "I told you that snatching those extra muffins would get you in trouble someday. But as usual you refused to listen, and now you have a blistered bottom for it."

Blake, her third roommate, cut in. "Oh give her a break Wiess," the raven haired girl said not looking away from her book. "I think she's been punished enough without you rubbing it in."

Ruby groaned and shove her face in her pillow. "I just can't believe that was my first introduction to the master! He thinks I'm a bad girl who steals muffins! He's gonna give me a bunch of spankings!" she whined.

Yang giggled and gave the girl's bottom a light slap, which caused her to wince. "Honestly sis, you really do need to learn how to deal with guys. Don't worry though. Big sis will show you how it's done," she said confidently.

Now Blake and Wiess turned their attention towards the blonde. "Yang, just what are you planning?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow. She knew that tone in her voice, and it couldn't have meant anything good.

"Look, we knew what we were signing up for. And I'm fine just being a maid. But if the master has to marry someone in the staff, then why shouldn't we try and play our hand?" she asked crossing her arms. "I mean just imagine it. Yang, lady of Arc Manor. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

Wiess scowled. "What a nightmare…"

Blake sat up in her bed. "Yang, if you're trying something mischievous I'd advise against it. You saw what happened to Ruby for taking a muffin. If you get on his, or even worse Glynda's, bad side there's no telling what could happen," she warned.

Yang waved her off. "Oh relax. Glynda can't hover over him forever, and when he's alone I can hook him with the old Yang charm," she said raising her arms and bouncing her rather large breasts up and down.

Blake clicked her tongue. "This is going to end with you having a very sore backside…"

Yang huffed. "Oh ye of little faith. Just watch and see. After tomorrow I'll have the master wrapped around my little finger. Maybe I can even get him to take Glynda over his lap for a little payback," she said smirking to herself.

Ruby and Wiess both looked at her skeptically, while Blake just rolled her eyes. "Sore bottom, I'm calling it," she said flipping to the next page of her book.

* * *

Jaune wandered around the halls of the mansion on his own for the first time. Well, to say on his own wasn't completely true. There were plenty of maids about doing their duties. But this was the first time he was moving through the place without Glynda acting as tour guide. She had apologized for it but insisted she needed spend the day to sort some things out.

So, for now at least, he was just roaming around trying to find some way to kill time. A few ideas had crossed his mind. The top of the list being to just ask one of the maids to have a fun time in bed with him, or even dish out a good spanking to. But it still seemed to… awkward, to just order someone to do something like that.

Glynda had always been so forward he didn't really need to push her into anything, and as far as things had played out with Ruby… well, again, Glynda had a large part to play in it.

He didn't really think he had it in him to just boss around some girl on a whim. Not unless she was seriously doing something wrong. And his chance of just bumping into someone like that was-

"Hello master!" Jaune jumped as the voice cut him from his thoughts. He nearly fell back, but a hand reached out and caught him by his shirt. "Oops, be careful master. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself falling on the floor," she said cheerily. Jaune steadied himself, and then looked up at the source of the voice.

It was a rather attractive girl with long flowing blonde hair, and a pretty pair of lilac eyes. The thing that had caught Jaune's attention however was her incredibly large breasts. The pair of knockers was even bigger than Glynda's, and seemed ready to burst out of the boob window of her uniform. She winked at him. "Hey master, nice to formally meet you. I'm Yang," she said waving.

Jaune just stared at her for a moment. All of the other maids had greeted him, and rather politely too, but only as he was passing by. And they had gotten right back to work after. This girl was the first to actually approach him. "Uh… hey," he said waving back. "It's nice to meet you Yang. I'm Jaune… but I guess you already knew that huh?"

She giggled and walked closer to him. "Yeah, I was there in the hall when they introduced you. I wished I had gotten to meet you personally though," she said leaning closer towards him. "You're even cuter up close master."

Jaune blushed slightly and chuckled. "Oh, thanks. And you're very…" His eyes couldn't help but wander down towards her cleavage, which was fairly exposed compared to most of the other girl's uniforms. "Uh…"

Yang noticed his staring and smirked. "Developed?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's a good word I guess…"

She giggled and then wrapped her arms around his, pulling it right into her cleavage. Jaune stiffened as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So master, are you going around by yourself today? I thought Glynda would be with you."

Jaune nodded. "Well, she's in a meeting I guess. So I'm just exploring and trying to get used to the place," he explained.

She hummed. "Oh really? Well if she's too busy I can always show you around."

Jaune looked at her surprised. "Oh, really? Are you sure though? I wouldn't want to be a bother to you or anything."

"You could never be a bother to any of us master," Yang said winking at him. "Besides, I'm excited to get some one on one time with you. I can show you all the best secret spots around the house," she whispered into his ear.

His face lit up. "W-well, if you're sure-"

"Awesome!" Yang said pulling him away. "We're going to have so much fun master!"

* * *

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

Neo grit her teeth and wiggled as the crop bit into her pert bottom. Glynda easily held her down as she continued tearing into the maid's bottom. "Stop your struggling," she said, expression as stoic as ever. "I told you you'd be punished for your cheek yesterday."

The petite girl only kicked out wildly in response. She had never been good at taking her punishment. It really was like dealing with an unruly child. "You know, maybe a day or two with me could finally cure her of that issue," Cinder said smiling.

"Thank for you the offer, but I'm perfectly capable of handling this without your assistance. Please focus on the girls who actually need you correction," Glynda said glaring. "Or perhaps I may need to give you a punishment of your own to help you stay on task?"

Cinder held her hand up. "Oh, certainly not mistress," she said looking calm despite the thinly veiled threat. Glynda huffed. As much as she felt like she needed it, the girl rarely ever gave her any real cause to punish her.

"Speaking of staying on task," Winter said cutting into the conversation. "One of the maids reported for their morning assignment, but then snuck away when they thought I wasn't looking. It was that daughter of yours Raven."

The black haired beauty sighed. "Of course it was. That girl is always trying to get herself into some kind of trouble," she said looking irritated. "I could tell by the look on her face when she heard about the stipulation that she was bound to try something. Shall I go track her down and dish out some motherly discipline?" she asked.

Glynda hummed. "No, if she really is with the young master then it's fine," she said lifting the crop again. She snapped it down and Neo balled her tiny fist up in pain. "He's going to have to learn how to deal with the others without my intervention at some point. I'm sure this will provide a pleasurable experience for him."

* * *

Yang had shown Jaune around the manor yet again. Some of the places were familiar from his first tour with Glynda. It was a good refresher. Then she showed him a few places he hadn't gotten the chance to see yet. She'd even taken him to a few of her 'hiding places'.

One of them was a rather secluded place out in the gardens. It wasn't a particularly beautiful looking place compared to the rest of the gardens, and he wondered why she had been so insistent on showing to him. At least until she had jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his. The busty blonde and practically knocked him to the ground before she had started kissing him as if her life depended on it.

She moaned as she continued to straddle him, her lips pressed against against his. "Mm, you're such a great kisser master," she said giggling. "You must have been popular with the ladies."

Jaune grunted in between kisses. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but he was enjoying himself far too much to care right now. His hands moved to her front and began making their way up towards her breasts. Yang let out a pleasant moan as he palmed both of the bouncy mounds.

He pressed his thumbs of them and began rubbing them over her nipples. He rubbed and pinched the nubs with his fingers as she kept gasping in pleasure. "Wow, you really are good with your hands," she said as he tugged on them once more. She suddenly reached up and grabbed his wrist. "Hold on a moment master. This uniform is getting in the way."

Jaune looked at her confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened as she began stripping. The girl had gotten out of her uniform so quickly that Jaune had to assume she'd practiced this at least a dozen times over. Her perfectly round boobs were now on full display, as was her crotch which had a big of hair cur into a… the letter J.

"Is that…?"

Yang sat back and opened her legs. "You like it?" she asked smirking. "I got it just for you."

"Oh yeah, I like it…" he said nodding quickly. "So, do you want me to…?"

Yang shook her head. "It's not about what I want master. It's about what you want. You can do whatever you want to me, however you want," she said seductively.

Jaune didn't need any further invitation. He reached down and began unbuttoning his pants, and when he dropped them Yang looked shocked. She could already see his member standing at attention, and to say it was impressive would be an understatement.

He pulled his briefs down and allowed his member to stand in all it's glory. "Oh, wow," Yang said wide eyed. Yang was no stranger to sex, but she couldn't recall ever having to work with something so big before. Still, she was sure she could handle it.

Jaune crawled over top of her and pressed his lips against hers. She then felt the tip of his member pressing against her entrance. She let out a little gasp as he began pushing inside of her. "Are you okay?" Jaune asked noticing her face tighten.

"I-I'm fine master. Please, go on," she assured.

Jaune took her word, and then quickly thrust into her. Yang let out a yelp, grabbing two handfuls of grass beneath her. "You're so tight," Jaune commented kissing her again.

Yang could hardly even register the comment as she felt her whole body tightened. She had heard that Glynda had spent Jaune's first night here in his bedroom. Now the blonde was wondering just how the head maid had been able to walk straight after a night of this.

Jaune began moving back and force, and Yang let out a string of grunts as he thrusted in and out of her. He watched as her breasts bobbed up and down along with her. He reached down and palmed both of them once more before once again planting another kiss on the lips.

"Oh god, master… you're so big…" she managed to moan out between kisses.

Jaune kissed her neck, and then slowly made his way down to one of her breasts. He put his mouth over it, and began sucking and brushing his tongue across her nipple. Yang let out a loud groan, exciting Jaune even further. He began thrusting faster and harder, and Yang threw her head back in ecstasy.

Yang had been planning on taking the lead with this, but between the sheer size of his member and how good he was with his hands, she totally been caught off guard. Not that she thought that was entirely a bad thing. He was driving her crazy right now, in the best way possible.

Jaune bit down on her nipple ever so slightly, and Yang once again groaned. Her groan only grew louder as he pinched down on her other nipple. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her reaction. He wasn't sure if she was just really sensitive or was just humoring him, but being able to make her moan and move like this made him feel pretty good.

"Oh god! Master, I'm gonna cum soon! I'm gonna…!"

"Okay!"

Jaune began picking up the pace even more, slamming in and out of the other blonde. Yang yelled out, feeling herself reaching her climax. Jaune could feel himself reaching his limit as well, and with one final thrust he released his load into her. Yang also came, her whole body locking up as she let loose.

The two stayed locked together for a few moments before Yang went limp. She laid on the ground panting, and Jaune leaned over her trying to catch his breath as well. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Oh my god, that was amazing. No wonder Glynda had been keeping you all to herself," she said giggling.

Jaune blushed. "T-that's not what happened. I just… was a little worried about doing something like this with someone else. I knew Glynda was open to it, but…"

Yang giggled once more before giving him a peck on the lips. "Well, don't even feel worried about coming to me. I'm willing to serve you any time you want," she whispered.

Jaune smiled back at her, and the two sat in silence for a bit. "You cold?" Jaune asked. They were both stark naked, and he hadn't wanted her to catch a cold.

She hummed. "No. But I should probably get dressed and head back soon. Winter is probably going to paddle my butt all night long for skipping my shift."

Jaune looked surprised. "You skipped your shift?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes master. I saw you wandering around all by yourself and I felt like I had to. You're not mad at me are you?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. She figured without Glynda here to push him, he wouldn't be too harsh on her. She may even get out of punishment all together.

Jaune blushed down at her, and was about to say it was fine, but then remembered something. Glynda had told him he needed to be more strict with the girls or they'd walk all over him. And it seemed like Yang was trying to do just that. He thought for a moment. If she was here she would insist there be some sort of punishment.

But she wasn't here right now. So it was up to him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm not mad."

Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around his. "Oh, thank you master. I knew you would understand. Say, would you mind putting in a word with Winter for me? I'm not sure she'll be as understanding as you are," she cooed.

Jaune held his hand up. "Wait a second Yang. I'm not angry, but I do think you should still be punished," he said. Yang looked up at him wide eyed.

"But master…"

"You skipped out on your shift without telling anyone. I think that deserves punishment. Besides, if we punish you now you won't have to worry about getting it later from Winter. Don't you think it'd be a good idea to get it over with now?"

No, no she didn't in fact. At least if she went off now there was a slim chance Winter wouldn't notice or would let her slide since she was with him. But Yang knew better than to say that out loud. Saying no to the master would earn her a much worse punishment.

"I… guess…" she said nervously.

Jaune smiled. "Alright then. Since you're already naked you can just leave your clothes off."

Now it was Yang's turn to blush. She really hadn't expected things to turn out like this. "Should I bend across you lap…?" she asked. She really hoped he didn't make her go get a hairbrush or something. She didn't want to have to go through the manor naked in front of the others. Not knowing she was about to be punished anyway.

Jaune thought for a moment, and then had an idea. "Have you ever been switched before?"

The question had totally caught Yang off guard. "S-switched?" Jaune nodded. "No master…"

Jaune hummed. "That's okay. It's not that much different from Glynda's crop. All you have to do is pick a branch from the garden. This way you won't have to walk back through the manor naked," he said. Yang, while glad she didn't have to trek naked in front of the other girls, didn't feel anymore at ease from that fact.

"Right…" She slowly made her way off, hoping he would call her back and tell her he was joking about this whole thing. When it was clear that wasn't about to happen, she sighed and picked up the pace. She walked over towards the nearby trees and looked around at some of the thinner branches on it.

The blonde didn't like the idea of picking any of these for him to use on her well-shaped ass, but she knew that's exactly what she had to do. Picking something small and less likely to hurt was definitely something that could be seen as being cheeky. It could end up getting her an even worst punishment.

Jaune didn't seem like he was as strict as Glynda, but she still didn't want to risk that. She'd have to pick something good enough to just get it over with… not that she knew what that would be. She really had never been switched before. She guessed it was something like the cane, so she looked for something about as thick.

Once she had picked one out, she brought it to him and held it out nervously. Jaune looked down at it and hummed. "It'll do," he said reaching out and taking it.

She shifted uncomfortably as he began plucking the leaves off of it. She'd wanted to ask him to reconsider. To promise this wouldn't happen again and hope he let it slide. But she knew even if he did and Glynda found out, she'd never sit down again. She'd made it very clear that when the master decided something, they went along with it without question.

After he finished getting the switch ready, he looked around. "Hmm. I can't really put you over my lap out here. Nowhere to sit… I guess you could bend over and put your hands on the tree over there," he said pointing.

She nodded. "Yes master." She reluctantly walked over towards the tree and bent over, placing her hands on it and sticking her bottom out. She flinched when she heard him swing the thin piece of wood through the air a few times.

"Alright Yang, here we go."

THWICK!

Yang grunted as the switch cut into her cheeks, leaving a sharp sting behind. It didn't have the same impact as a cane, but it felt a lot sharper when it landed.

THWICK!

This time she flinched, and Jaune felt his member twitch as her bare breasts bounced. Despite already having done the deed, he was starting to feel quite aroused again.

THWICK!

Yang let out a little yelp as the switch cut into her cheeks again. Jaune admitted the thin little lines that were forming across her butt. He figured it was about time to start getting serious. He'd had a lot of experience using the switch on his sisters, and he was going to use that to mark Yang's bottom up good.

THWICK!

THWICK!

THWICK!

"AAAHHH!"

Yang's knees almost buckled as the three quick slashes across her bare butt. They had stung much more than the last three, and two of them had crisscrossed over some of the others. "Keep that butt up Yang," Jaune said tapping her cheeks with switch.

She grit her teeth. "I'm sorry, but it stung…"

"It's supposed to," he said bringing his arm back again. "Now try and stay still. I don't want to have to give you extras." Yang bit her lip nervously. How in the world did he expect her to stay still when he was swinging like that?

THWICK!

THWICK!

THWICK!

Yang yelped and winced as the switch came down at a rapid pace, each swing leaving a fresh new mark of stinging pain behind. She gripped onto the trunk of the tree as she bit her lip, doing her best not to jump up and break position.

Jaune for his part was just enjoying the view. With her bent over and het legs spread out like this, he had a very clear view of her crotch, and how much it was twitching as he continued to slash away at her bottom. Not to mention her still bouncing breasts. She was a site to see!

He decided to take to start turning up the heat.

THWICK!

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

Yang howled as the switch landed right in her sit spot. She stomped her foot as Jaune bit back a chuckle. "Careful Yang. Somebody might hear you yelling out here," he warned.

"It just… stings a lot master…"

He hummed. "Well, I guess we should hurry up and get it over with then," he said bringing his arms back. She tightened up again as he continued swinging.

THWICK!

"AH!"

THWICK!

"OUCH!"

THWICK!

"AAAHHH!"

The switching continued on, leaving mark after mark upon her poor rear. She struggled to keep herself in position, wanting nothing more than to jump up and protect her rear. But she knew she risked a much worst punishment if she did so.

"Oh! Ah! Geez, I'm sorry master! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!"

Jaune's only response was to pick the pace, swinging even faster than before. Yang cried out, no longer caring if anyone passing by heard her. By the time Jaune had finally stopped, Yang had crisscrossed marks all over his bottom.

He panted, his member standing back at full attention as he watched the panting girl's bottom tremble in front of him. He dropped the switch onto the ground before walked forward and grabbing her hips. Yang gasped as he suddenly thrust into her.

She winced as he kept pumping in and out of her. She really wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't for the fact that every time his hips crashed into hers, she was reminded of the searing pain in her rear. "O-oh god! Master! I'm gonna…!"

Jaune thrust into her once more, and Yang cried out in both pain and lust. He was far from done however, and Yang had a feeling they were about to spend much more time in the garden than she had originally planned.

* * *

"Well, I hate to say I told you so, but…"

The blonde groaned into her pillow as she laid on her bed, her apple red bottom on full display for her roommates. "Shut up Blake…" she muttered bitterly. After Jaune given her a rather thorough dicking down, she was allowed to dress and head back. But with how worn out she was, and how much her bottom stung, it was obvious to everyone she passed what had happened to her. "At least I got some."

"Oh, you got some alright. You got a real walloping. One which you very much deserved," Wiess said crossing her arms. "This was bound to happen with you scheming like you were."

Ruby poked out her sister's bum curiously. "Wow, I thought I got it bad. I hope he doesn't do that to me," she said looking worried.

Yang scowled. "He's going to do it everyone eventually. I'm telling you, the guy acts all nice but he likes it. We're all gonna get a butts whacked every week with this guy in charge…"

Wiess scoffed. "Well, maybe you and Ruby will. But I'm planning on continuing my streak of hard work and diligence. He won't have any reason to punish me," she said haughtily.

Blake hummed. "He may not need a reason," she said as she flipped to the next page of her book. "By the way, how was he?" she asked.

Yang looked up. "You mean the sex…? Honestly, it was amazing…" she said.

* * *

Glynda smiled to herself as she cuddled up next to her master. Jaune was fast asleep after having an especially energetic time with her in bed. He had been a bit rougher than usual, but she didn't mind. She'd shared much rougher nights with the old master after all.

When she had seen the state of Yang's bottom, she had felt a sense of relief. Knowing Jaune could be strict with the girls without having being pushed meant that even without her there he could handle himself.

And though he hadn't mentioned her punishment to Glynda, he seemed to have an extra pep in his step. He had even asked to see about where the other implements in his room were kept. Yes, she was sure he'd become a good and proper master yet.


	4. Bending Over Blake

**A/N: Alright, I had an anon point out quite a few grammar errors for a few of my stories, and while I appreciate the concern I'm just too lazy to do much proofreading or get a beta reader. That being said I started using google docs which catches way more errors than word, so at the very least there shouldn't be as many. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. This one features Blake. I just thought It'd be easier making my way through the team RWBY girls before I start getting through the others, so the next one will more than likely feature Weiss. Then we can start seeing some of the others and what Cinder really gets up too. **

**Future chapter might be shorter so I can hopefully get them out a little quicker, but no promises. **

* * *

When Blake had started her training to become a maid, her mother had made it very clear that if she ended up being disciplined by Glynda or the master, it would be followed by a bottom thrashing from her as well. And she knew it wasn't a bluff either. While she wasn't a rebellious or misbehaving girl, she was no stranger to going over her mother's lap.

Her mother always came off as kind and gentle, but the woman knew how to do some real damage with a hairbrush or wooden spoon, as both she and a few of her fellow maids had learned very well over the years. So Blake had more than enough incentive to keep herself out of trouble when it came to doing her job.

She had been lucky enough to avoid that fate since officially starting a few weeks ago, but she didn't see that as too impressive. It hadn't been that long, and the master had only been here a few days. Glynda had been running the show since then, and as strict as she was as long as you did your job, you were fine.

What was impressive however, at least in Blake's opinion, was how many times her blonde roommate had managed to get her rear tanned in that time. Multiple spankings from both Glynda and her supervisor, and a very thorough switching from the master. It also seemed as if she had a similar arrangement with her mother as Blake did.

"Oh! Ow! Ouch! Mom! Ah! My butt! You're gonna split it in two! Mom, stop!"

Ruby, Wiess, and Blake all stood and watched as Raven went to work blistering her daughter's behind with her hairbrush. As the girls were getting ready this morning, the head of security had waltzed in without a work, grabbed her by the ear, and pulled her to the bed before yanking her across her lap.

Raven's expression was as casually cold as ever as she continued to bring down the brush on Yang's bare backside. Ruby winced, giving her sister a look of sympathy. After her switching yesterday she knew this must have been especially painful. But Raven didn't look like she was taking any of that into account.

Wiess had a look that wasn't smug, nor sympathetic. She didn't relish in her friends getting punished, not all the time anyway, but the blonde had been warned and only had herself to blame.

And Blake just watched on slightly intrigued. There had always been something fascinating about watching a spanking in progress. The way the hairbrush flattened her cheeks with each swing. How her cheeks would grow another shade darker with each blow. The squeals and cries that followed each smack.

It sort of excited her, not that you'd be able to tell from her face.

Raven gave her daughter a few more hard, solid swats before finally appearing to be satisfied. Yang was slumped over her lap, moaning pitifully and fighting back the urge to reach back and rub. She knew it would only earn more swats. "Today you will perform your duties with your skirt up, so that you can serve as an example to your fellow maids," Raven instructed.

Yang gasped and turned her head up towards her mother, but a single glare made her shove back whatever argument she'd been about to put up. "Yes ma'am…"

"I'll be asking Winter about your work today, and if I hear that it's anything less than impeccable, I'm going to spank you again tomorrow morning in front of the rest of the staff before letting Cinder deal with you."

The mention of Cinder made Yang go wide eyed. "Aw c'mon mom! Not her!"

"Yes her. No get up and get dressed. You better not be late for your shift." Yang scrambled off of her lap and went to go grab her clothes. Raven got up and headed for the door. Before leaving she turned towards the other three girls. "Try and keep her out of trouble. Or at the very least don't entourage her. Otherwise I'll deal with you too."

Ruby and Wiess visibly flinched, while Blake just nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The minute Raven walked out, Yang let out a moan and began rubbing her blistering cheeks. "Ah! God, that woman is a monster!" she whined. Her mother always had been strict, but ever since she started working here she'd been even worse than usual.

"You okay Yang?" Ruby asked. Just seeing the sorry state of Yang's rear made her own feel tingly. She was glad Raven didn't follow up with her like that after her spanking from Jaune.

Wiess huffed. "I'm not sure what you expected. Once my sister found out you ran out on your duties it was only a matter of time before you ended up over someone's knee."

"I already got spanked by the master! Isn't that enough?" she complained.

"The master spanked you for his pleasure. Your mother spanked you so you could be formally punished. There is a difference you know," Weiss elaborated. "Still, I can't say I envy having that woman as my mother. She's far worse than Winter."

Weiss' sister was a perfectionist, and there was never any pleasing her. So she ended up getting spanked quite often when under her watch. But it was usually just light hand spankings that stung for maybe an hour or two. More severe punishments were far and few in between, and reserved for more serious offenses.

"She's probably worried her daughter trying something so risky would leave a bad impression with the master," Blake reasoned. "She is one of the supervisors. If her own daughter does something reckless or disobedient it could reflect badly on her."

Yang rolled her eyes. "He doesn't seem like the type to sweat over stuff like that…"

"He didn't seem like the type to switch you either, did he?" Ruby asked, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you stop with you bickering and get dressed. Especially you Yang. You can't afford another spanking, and I won't have your mother coming after me for your mistakes," Weiss said.

"Man, everyone is gonna see my ass. I just know that bitch Neon is going to say some smartass thing like always…"

As the three bickered and got ready, Blake simply stood and thought to herself. Her first impression of the master was that he was a bit of a goof. Not in a bad way, but she had a hard time seeing someone like him take control of a mansion full of women. Now that she had seen what he could so on Ruby and Yang's bottoms though…

Well, she was growing far more interested…

* * *

Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

It may have been a tired old cliché, but it was one Jaune couldn't argue with. He might have been a goofball, but he wasn't an idiot. He could tell just what was happening around here. It was obvious that being the master over a manor full of beautiful scantily dressed maids was bringing out a more… sadistic side of him.

Had Yang and Ruby done something wrong? Technically yes. But did he really have to punish them as harshly as he did? Probably not. Yet he had. He'd reddened their bottoms so badly he was sure they'd both slept on their stomachs that night, and would be for the next few.

But instead of feeling guilty or ashamed, whenever he thought back to it all he could really feel was aroused.

Glynda once again said that as the master he had nothing to be concerned about. He had every right to assert his dominance over the girls, and if he found it enjoyable he was free to exercise that right.

But he didn't just want to go around whipping girls for no reason, even if he did find it an absolute blast. The last thing he wanted was to start being seen as the big bad boss who cracked down on everyone he came across. So today he'd decided to dial it back a bit. He didn't plan on punishing anyone, and if it came up he'd leave it to Glynda.

Unlike Jaune, the head maid had no reservations about taking the rest of the staff to task, and before breakfast was over she'd taken one of the girls over her lap and began disciplining her with her riding crop. Feeling himself starting to become aroused, he'd quickly excused himself and headed off.

For a while he just wandered about, not having any real idea where to go. Then he'd figured he'd head somewhere quiet. The library. It was quiet, and he could clear his head and relax. It was the perfect place to avoid temptation.

Or so he thought.

"Good morning Master. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Jaune looked the raven haired girl up and down. Like all the other girls she was a beauty. She wasn't as busty as Yang or petite as Neo, but had a slim and sexy figure that was no less attractive. She had a very gothic look about her, and wore a black bow atop her head. And her legs… god those legs.

He gulped as he kept taking in her appearance. Something about her just screamed sexy librarian, and a small part of him was tempted to take her over his lap and spank her just to see those sexy legs of hers kicking. "Um… I was just looking around," he said, blushing. "I'm Jaune by the way…"

She nodded. "Yes, I know," she said before bowing her head. "My name is Blake. I'm one of the maids who tends to the library. If there's anything that I can help you with master, please feel free to ask. I'm at your service."

He was never going to get used to being addressed like this. "Would you happen to have somewhere quiet and secluded? Preferably near some comics or something? I mean if you even have a comics section… What am I saying? Of course you don't. That was stupid of me, sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Master Ozpin kept a very large and extensive comic collection," she said, making the blonde go wide eyed. "I'll gladly show you there."

"Oh, really…? Yes please, that'd be great."

She nodded again before turning around and heading down one of the isles. Jaune followed after her, his eyes locked onto her lovely legs as he did.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Not that Jaunce had noticed. He'd still been eyeing up the girl before him when she stopped and held her arms out. "Here we are master." Jaunce looked up and then grew wide eyed. There were shelves upon shelves of comic books lined up all around them.

He had liked to think he'd had a pretty respectable collection back home, but this made his measly few stacks look like nothing. "Whoa, this… this is amazing…"

Blake gestured around them. "There are numerous genres that have been added to the collection over the years. There are also many manga and manhwas if you're interested. If you're looking for more erotic works those are near the back," she explained as he nodded towards a nearby bean bag. "This was the bag Master Ozpin used. I can go and get you a suitable chair if it's not to your liking."

Jaune's cheeks turned red. He made a mental note to go to the back later and see just what kind of works Ozpin considered erotic. "The bean bag is fine. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Would you like me to take my leave now? Or is there anything else I can help you with? I'd be happy to comfort you during your stay here."

Jaune couldn't help but think of something rather raunchy in his mind when she said the word 'comfort'. He'd learn over the past few days just what words like 'service' and 'comfort' meant around here. "I-if you'd like to stay I wouldn't mind," he said.

She simply nodded, and he wasn't sure what it really meant. So he just turned and began browsing through the comics on the shelf. This Blake girl really was a bit of a mystery. And there was something alluring about that fact.

He spent the next few minutes just browsing, not looking for anything specifics, but rather taking in just how large the collection was. He didn't know if Ozpin had been a genuine comic book fan, or if he'd just bought them because he could. Either way, Jaune was impressed.

As he searched he could feel Blake's gaze locked onto him. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he'd come in, and was just standing observing. Then suddenly, she spoke. "Master, would it be out of place for me to ask you something?"

He was honestly surprised to hear the out of nowhere question. "Of course not. Ask away."

She nodded. "Thank you. Do you enjoy being our master?" she asked.

Jaunce flinched, a little caught off guard. "Oh… I mean, I haven't been in charge here for very long, but it's not bad. You're all very nice. I just think I need time to really get used to how things work around here."

She hummed. "Please allow me to rephrase the question master. Do you enjoy the position that you hold over us as master?" she clarified.

He stared back at her with a blank expression. He could feel the head building up in his cheeks. Did he enjoy it? Of course he enjoyed it! What red blooded male wouldn't enjoy a situation like this? This was a fantasy come to life. But… he couldn't quite bring himself to actually say that to it.

It was odd. It wasn't like there would be any repercussions for it. But something just wouldn't let him speak the words. "Uh… can you explain?" Idiot. He was an absolute idiot. Explain? As if it wasn't already obvious?

She didn't seem annoyed at all though, and just elaborated. "I mean things like being able to order us to strip. Sleeping with us. You seem particularly fond of spanking us too. You enjoy being able to do those things, right?" she asked.

Jaune blushed even harder. "I… uh… what brought this question up?" He knew it was a total cop out to keep answering her questions with more questions, but some unknown almighty force was preventing the word 'yes' from gracing his lips.

Once again, Blake just calmly elaborated. "My mother has worked here for years now. She served Ozpin before he passed away," she explained. "She told me that he could be… it's hard to explain, but both kind and cruel."

Jaunce looked confused. Kind and cruel? Just what did she mean? "She said he was a friendly person. He came off as very laid back, wise, and even a bit silly. He would treat them polite and kind," she said. "But then he was also very strict. There would be moments when he would punish the maids harshly…"

For the first time, Jaune caught a glimpse of emotion on her face. Her cheeks were slightly red, and a look of… happiness? Arousal? It had only been for a moment, but it was there. "Sometimes he'd spank them. Or toy with their bodies until they could barely take it. Sometimes for small infractions, or sometimes for no reason at all."

Jaune felt his pants starting to get tighter again, not able to stop himself from imagining Yang, Ruby, and the girl before him in some of the rather outlandish situations from the hentai he'd read back home before bed. Their bodies being pushed to the brink, being mercilessly played with and punished until they were ready to burst.

"Sometimes my mother would come home sore, or with marks all over her butt. She'd make me rub lotion on her cheeks to help with the sting."

Jaune could barely contain himself. If her mother was even half as attractive as she was, then that would have been quite the sight. Of course Blake had been younger and probably not nearly as alluring as back then, but his mind chose to age her up for his own fantasy's sake.

"Part of the reason I decided to work here was because I wanted to know what it was like to work for someone like that. I've always been… interested, in that sort of scenario. But of course Ozpin passed away before I even began my training. That's why I wanted to know if you. I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to question you on such things master."

She was blushing. She was blushing, and it was so unbelievably cute that Jaune couldn't take it. He stepped forward, cupping her face before pressing his lips against her. Blake looked surprised, clearly caught off guard by the sudden act. But it didn't take her long to return the gesture.

Jaune kissed her passionately. He hadn't planned on anything like this happening, but he was too riled up to stop now. He wanted her, and he got the feeling that she wanted him too. After a few moments, the two both pulled back for air. "Get undressed, and bend over the table," Jaune said.

"Are you going to punish me?" Blake asked. His expression had totally changed, and she was feeling both terrified and excited. Was he going to blister her bottom like he did Yang? Paddle her? Cane her? She could feel his dick against her leg when they were kissing, so she knew he was going to take her in some way.

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, but not yet."

A chill went up her spine, and she quickly turned around and headed towards the nearest table. Jaune took in how she practically slipped out of her clothes, and before he knew it she was stark naked. He was tempted to tell her to turn around so he could get a look at her breasts, but she had already bent over, giving him a generous view of her lovely legs, shapely rump, and already glistening wet pussy.

Blake had reached over and grabbed the other side of the table. She knew he said she was going to spank her yet, but she had been so used to taking this position it was a force of habit. Her bare breasts felt cold against the wooden table, and her cheeks heated up as she felt his gaze upon her.

A large part of their training had been spent both being punished and having their bodies thoroughly probed and explored to get used to the sexual aspects of their job. So it wasn't as if she wasn't prepared for this. But she still couldn't help but blush as he took in her naked form.

It was both nerve wracking and thrilling at the same time.

Jaune walked up behind her, noticing that she was trembling a bit. For a moment he thought that he should take this slow. Be gentle. But from what he had said earlier she wasn't interested in being gentle. She wanted to see what it was like being controlled.

He undid his pants and let them drop before grabbing her by the hips. She flinched at his touch, and then again when he pressed the tip of his member against her pussy. "Ready?" he asked, licking his lips. Before she could even answer, he started to push into her.

Blake's eyes widened. It wasn't even all the way in yet, but she could tell it was huge. Far larger than anything they'd used on her in her training. She remembered Ruby shyly mentioning that she thought he was big when he'd gotten hard while spanking her, and Yang had been very explicit when telling them about their time together in the gardens. But she still hadn't been prepared for this.

She gripped the desk tightly as he grunted and inched his way in. Her pussy was somehow even tighter than Yang's had been. "I-It's big…" Blake moaned out. "So big…"

Jaune kept pushing, and Blake squealed as he squeezed himself into her. Her legs kicked up and she scratched into the table. Once Jaune had thrusted himself all the way inside of her, he leaned forward and placed his hands over hers. Then he pulled his hips back, and thrust forward once more.

Blake threw her head back and moaned loudly as Jaune started pumping into her at a steady pace. As tight as she was, she was so wet he had little trouble sliding in and out of her. Jaune kissed her cheek, and then began moving down to her neck. She smelled nice. Not quite like Yang, but her scent matched that alluring vibe of hers. And her skin was soft too.

"M-master…" she panted. "You're moving too fast, I'm going to-"

"Not yet," Jaune whispered into her ear. "Don't come yet, just hang on a little longer."

Blake bit her lip, but nodded. She wasn't sure just how long he expected her to hold out like this, but all she could do was try and oblige. Grunted as the front of her thighs were slammed against the edge of the table. Jaune kept a hold on her wrist and kept kissing her, taking small chances to take in her expression.

Her face was a far cry from the stoic and blank one she'd had when he came in. Her eyes were hazy, her cheeks red, and her breath ragged. She looked like she was on the verge of coming any second now, and after holding himself back all day, so was he.

Somehow, he started moving even faster. Blake let out another long moan and tightened up around his cock, and soon she felt herself reaching her limit. "Master! I'm sorry, I can't…!" She threw her head back again and screamed as she finally came, and Jaune did the same, exploding into her.

Blake let out a sigh before going limp over the desk. Both she and Jaune were panting heavily, and the blonde began peppering her with kisses. "You did so good," he said, patting her head. "And you're amazing. Was I good?"

"Amazing," she said smiling up at him dreamily. He wasn't sure if he really had been, or if she was just obliged to say so. It wasn't like he was good at telling if a girl was faking. But it still made him smile to hear it.

As he got ready to rise up, he noticed something. The bow on her head was twitching slightly. He stared for a bit longer, wondering if his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but saw them move again. "Your bow…" He reached up and then gently grabbed it, and before Blake could even react, he pulled it loose.

Blake's eyes widened as her ears were revealed. Jaune looked down at them as they continued to twitch about. "You… have cat ears."

She nodded. "Yes master. I'm a Faunus. I hope that isn't…" She didn't think he came off that way, but it was hard to tell what hang ups people held. Especially when it came to Faunus. Ozplin wouldn't have picked someone who had such problems, would he? "I wasn't trying to hide it, I just- Ah!"

She stopped when she felt him hardening up again. Jaune grew a lustful look in his eyes. A cat-girl. A genuine cat-girl. He watched god know how much hentai featuring them, but now he was living it. "Blake, your ears are wonderful!" he said as he began going at her once more. "The best!"

Blake blushed and cried out, feeling both pride at having her usually mocked features complemented in such a way, and lust from just how vigorously he was pounding her.

The two went at it for some time, and the few maids to passed by the library could hear Blake crying out in ecstasy. Though they didn't know who it was specifically, they were very much aware one of their fellow maids was having quite the time with the head of the manor…

* * *

When Glynda walked back into Jaune's room, she hadn't really known what to expect. She knew he was still getting a feel of the place, so she had figured she could walk back in to pretty much anything. Still, she was more than a little surprised to see him looking through the punishment cabinet.

With how often spankings were dealt out around the manor, it only made sense for Ozpin to keep a few collections of implements in various locations. One of them being his room. Glynda had told him about the cabinet that contained the canes and paddles for him to use at his pleasure, but he didn't seem interested in it. At least not openly.

But right now he was looking over them quite curiously, and if the naked raven haired girl standing in the corner was any indication, then he intended to use them. "Looking for anything in particular, master?"

Jaune turned towards her surprised, and blushed. "Oh, hey Glynda. I was just… looking for something to punish Blake with."

"I see. Did Blake do something wrong?"

"N-no… we're just… it's hard to explain." After he and Blake had finished in the library, he had thought the girl might want to retire for the night. But it had turned out she was all too eager to continue spending time with him. And had asked with just a bit of eagerness if she was still going to be punished.

Jaune knew he told himself he was going to try and avoid it today, but… well, she wanted it, so it was fine right?

"No explanation needed master," Glynda said smiling. "If I may, could I suggest the cane. I don't believe you've used it yet, and I'd be happy to teach you the proper form and swing."

Jaune blushed deeper, but nodded. "S-sure." He was going to have to learn to use it eventually, right? Why not now? "Blake, does that sound fine?"

Blake just kept facing the wall. "I'll happily submit to whatever choice you make, master," she said calmly. She could already feel her cheeks tingling with excitement, and she couldn't keep a small lustful smile from forming on her face.

Glynda walked over and began pointing out the different canes to him, eager to encourage his interest in discipline. Little by little he was going to fill the shoes left behind by Ozpin, and she'd be there to guide him every step of the way.


	5. Blake's Bottom Blistering

"I would recommend this one master."

Jaune looked down at the cane Glynda held before him. Compared to the others he'd seen, it thicker and longer. He reached out and took the implement from her. He bent it in his hands, noting just how flexible it was. He then looked over towards Blake. The faunus was kneeling down near the edge of his bed, head down and rear raised.

He swung the cane through the air, and Blake flinched. She knew just how much the cane stung from training. She had seen girls bent over and given stroke after stroke across their bottoms. She had even felt it herself once, as every recruit had to suffer every implement at least once.

She knew that if Jaune's treatment of Ruby and Yang was any indication, she wasn't going to get off as easily as she had then, and that both terrified and excited her.

Jaune was just as eager to get started. He lifted the cane and tapped it against her bottom, and Blake grabbed the sheets of his bed tightly in anticipation. "I would start around the center of the rear. Try and keep the lines straight and keep them from criss crossing. That way you can clearly see where the marks are and fit more," Glynda said.

Jaune nodded. He imagined this was something like using a switch. But he still wanted to try and be more careful. Both for the sake of not seriously injuring Blake, and for being able to have as much fun and time as possible. "Are you ready?" Jaune asked, tapping her bottom with the cane again.

She nodded. "Yes master…"

Jaune brought the cane back and then swung.

CRACK!

Black gasped, her body tightening as the cane sunk into her cheek and bounced back off. It left behind a fiery stinging sensation, along with an angry red line across her fair skin. "An excellent first stroke master," Glynda said nodding in approval.

Jaune smiled as he looked down at Blake. The way she flinched. The way her toes were curling up. It was such a sight to see. He raised the cane again.

CRACK!

Blake yelped and kicked one of her legs out. "You will remain in position Ms. Belladonna," she said sternly. Blake immediately straightened back up into position, "That one was a bit crooked master. But please continue. I'm sure your technique will only improve with more practice."

Jaune nodded. "Um, yeah. Thanks." The girls around here really were obedient to Glynda. He didn't blame them. She may have answered to him, but he could see just how she could be so intimidating. His attention went to Blake once again, and soon the cane cut through the air.

CRACK!

"Ah!"

CRACK!

"Ouch!"

CRACK!

"Uh!"

Glynda watched as Jaune continued swinging the cane. He lined up each swing, doing his best not to land on the same spot twice. Though a few of them ended up crisscrossing, he seemed to have a decent handle on it. Blake kept yelping and gripping the sheets of the bed tightly.

Each stroke sliced into her bottom and caused her to writhe and wiggle. But each time she got out of position, a single word from Glynda caused her to tighten right back up and present her rear for another stroke.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Blake groaned into the mattress, her ears twitching as he began taking aim at her sit spots. The strokes stung badly, especially when they ended up crisscrossing. But there was an undeniable fire between her legs along with the one in her rear. She felt like she was close to coming, but she did her best to hold it.

Neither Jaune nor Blake kept count of how many strokes or how much time had passed, but Blake's bottom was littered with stripes. He looked like he had been ready to swing again, but then had taken a close look between her legs. Her pussy was glistening with her juices, and the way her trembling bottom was up in the air, invitingly…

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He placed the cane down and then grabbed Blake from behind. The girl gasped as he thrust into her again, giving her no warning or time to prepare. He began slamming into her, and she cried out as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

Glynda watched as he continued pounding into the faunus. She had assumed with how he had apparently ravaged her earlier that he would be tired out, but it seemed a monsterous sex drive was a family trait. Ms. Belladonna would be in for quite a night. Not that she minded. It would take some of the heat off of her later.

Blake cried out as Jaune leaned down and blew into her ear. Right now all he could think about was how tight her pussy was clamping down around his cock, and how sexy her face was crying out like this, and how cute it was that her ear twitched, and…

How much he loved cat girls!

* * *

"Damn Blake… you got it good."

Blake hummed as she bent over and lifted her skirt, her blushing bottom bare and exposed for her roommates. When she had come back from Jaune's room they had of course been both curious and worried. She usually stayed up later than all of them reading, and somehow woke up earlier the next morning. But she always reported to their room before curfew.

Obviously they had wanted to know where she had gone. Blake was no troublemaker, so she wouldn't have risked getting punished just for the fun of it. But when she had turned around and showed off the cane marks across her rear, they had managed to put the pieces together pretty quickly.

"That looks like it stings…" Ruby said looking over the raven haired girl's rump. There were at least a dozen angry red lines marking her cheeks, and some of them were crisscrossed. Ruby had only had the cane once during her training, and it had been more than enough to motivate her to avoid it.

Yang walked forward and put a hand on her rear. "Those are gonna welt up real nice later on," the blonde teased, giving it a little pinch. "Someone must have been a really naughty kitty to get the cane."

"The cane was Glynda's idea. She was teaching him how to use it," she explained. "His aim needs a little work, but he sure can swing. I'm gonna be feeling this for a while."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem all the disappointed about it."

Blake smirked. "Well, he did do something to take my mind off of it afterwards…"

Ruby's cheeks lit up, and Yang gasped. Weiss rolled her eyes. "Honestly. I don't know what I expected. You hide it better but you're no less perverted than Yang." She was always reading those filthy books of hers, so it was no surprise that she was all too willing to throw herself at him.

Yang crossed her arms. "Well played kitty cat…"

Ruby cupped her face and looked down embarrassed. "S-so he's done it with both of you? But he didn't make me do anything like that after he spanked me… do you think I should have offered or...?"

"I think you should all be focusing on your duties!" Weiss said annoyed. "Did you forget what we were taught in training? We carry out our assignments and his orders. Not gaggle about and try to get his attention."

Yang flashed her a smug look. "Aw, someone is mad they haven't gotten attention from the master yet. I wouldn't worry about it too much Weiss-cream. With the way things are going chances are tomorrow it'll be your fanny getting fried," she said.

Weiss blushed. "I-I'm not jealous! And I have no intention of getting punished! Unlike you all I focus on my job!" she said crossing her arms.

Yang laughed. "Nobody ever plans to get punished… well, most people don't anyway. It just happens," she said, giving Weiss a pinch on the rear. The girl swatted her hand away. "Besides, if he doesn't your big sister will, right?"

"Shut up! I'm going to bed!"

Weiss turned around and began to stomp towards her bed. She didn't need to be reminded of how strict her sister was. She would get more than enough of that tomorrow…

* * *

Cinder smiled as she made her way down the halls of the manor. By now nearly all of the girls were off the clock and in their rooms, but the few who were working late each avoided her gaze as she passed by them. And oh how she loved it. She stopped in front of the door of Glynda's room, and then reached up and knocked.

"You may enter."

Cinder opened the door and was greeted by Glynda, who was sitting in her chair and looking through her phone. Knowing her she was going over a schedule or work shifts. Also so dedicated to keeping the place running. Cinder would hand it to the woman. While they didn't see eye to eye on many things, they both were dedicated to their jobs.

"You wanted to see me?" Cinder asked, standing at attention.

Glynda nodded. "I did."

"Have done something wrong?" she asked, smirking. "Am I to be punished?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "No, you have not. I called you here for another reason," she said before standing up. She despised the smug expression on Cinder's face. The girl never overstepped her boundaries, but the way she carried herself just irked Glynda. As if she thought she was untouchable.

"It seems Master Arc is taking quite an interest in dealing out punishments. Though hesitant, he's growing more comfortable in his position over the girls. I can only imagine he'll be interested in further punishments before long."

Cinder hummed. "I see. So, am I to assume that you're going to be teaching him some of the more risque methods of discipline then?" she asked.

"No, you are."

Now that had actually seemed to surprise Cinder. Though it only showed on her face for a split second, she'd spotted the shock. "Really?" she asked. "I'm honestly a little surprised that you would ask me to carry out that task."

"Rest assured, under normal circumstances I wouldn't," Glynda said bluntly. "But between monitoring the other girls and… attending to the master's nightly needs, I have more than enough on my plate. And as loath as I am to admit it, you are good at what you do. So I am reluctantly trusting you with the task."

Cinder giggled. Of course. Everyone always talked about how much private time Glynda had been spending with the younger master. More than a few girls had complained about how she was hogging up all of his time. "I see. Well, I'm more than a little honored to be trusted with such a task."

Glynda stepped towards her, lifting her riding crop. She tilted the girl's chin upwards and looked her in the eyes. "Let's be very clear, young lady. You are not trusted. Not in the slightest," she said. "Turn around and bend over."

Cinder stared back at the blonde with an even expression. As far as she could tell, she had still done nothing to warrant a punishment… but, Glynda was the head maid, and aside from the master there was no higher authority. "Yes ma'am," she said, turning around and bending over, placing her hands on her knees. Her skirt barely covered anything in such a position, but Glynda lifted what was left of it before lifting her crop.

SNAP!

Cinder winced, but didn't make a noise as the crop snapped against her rear. Glynda pulled back again and swinging again..

SNAP!

SNAP!

SNAP!

Cinder endured to cropping in silence, only wincing slightly each time the leather smacked into her bare flesh. The cropping didn't last long enough to be considered a real punishment, but Cinder could still feel a warm tingling in her cheeks. "Stand up," Glynda instructed. Cinder stood back up and turned to face her.

Glynda cupped her chin. "That was both a reminder that you are not immune to punishment, and a warning of what will happen should you do anything cheeky with the younger master during your time together," she warned.

"I understand ma'am…"

"When the time comes, you will teach the young master what is necessary to carry out discipline. You will keep your opinions to yourself, you will not offer any advice outside of what is required, and you will not step outside your boundaries. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you're dismissed."

Cinder nodded towards her before making her way out. Glynda sighed and sat back down. Perhaps her little warning was a bit childish. But she just couldn't stand how cocky the girl was. Besides, a blow to her pride, no matter how small, might have done her some good.

Outside in the hall, Cinder narrowed her eyes and fought back the urge to rub her rear. Glynda had always been a stern but fair woman, so she hadn't expected to be given the warning in the form of her crop. But now at least she knew she would have to treat even lighter than before.

The fact was that of everyone in the house, Glynda had the most influence over the master. If she thought Cinder was up to anything, it would only take a few words to convince him to bring her to heel. Not that Cinder would try anything. Despite Glynda's worries, Cinder's own loyalty to the master was absolute.

She just found fun messing with the blonde…

She would teach him to the best of her ability, just like she was supposed to. Still, she saw a bit of opportunity in this. If she played her cards right, perhaps it would be Glynda who'd end up being brought to her chambers for punishment. Such a glorious case of karma that would be.

For now though, she would have to take her frustrations towards the blonde out on the poor rabbit faunus who had been late to her shift today...

* * *

**A/N: Well, since everyone seemed to want the follow up to Blake's punishment, I decided rewrite it a bit to go with that this chapter. Wiess will be up next, and who knows from there. Cinder and Glynda do have a bit of a rivalry going on. Who do you think will be able to win Jaune over? Either way, he'll be the winner in the situation. And soon he is going to start leaning some of the more wild punishments that go on in the manor. The will be more BDSM and fetishy stuff up ahead just to let you guys know.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
